Mobile communication devices connect to a wireless access network via a base station. A base station may include a radio frequency (RF) transceiver configured to receive wireless signals from a mobile communication device and to transmit wireless signals to the mobile communication device. A base station may communicate with a large number of mobile communication devices. The large number of mobile communication devices may tax the resources of the base station.